


Let All The Heels Go !

by ArcticHotel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticHotel/pseuds/ArcticHotel
Summary: 西里斯陪詹姆进行了一次约会演练，最后的发展却出乎他们预料。





	Let All The Heels Go !

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU。

（一）

詹姆发出一声哀嚎，自暴自弃似地把自己啪嗒一声摔在电脑前。

“嘿，别像个蛞蝓似的，”西里斯轻哼了一声，用两条腿支起椅子往詹姆的方向挪了挪，打趣道，“区区论文就打倒伟大的詹姆波特啦？”

“不，那个早写完了。”詹姆烦躁地揪着自己的头发，一反常态地没有顶回话。莱姆斯隐约察觉到他确实是遇到了什么麻烦事，便放下手里的书：“怎么了？”

抬起头的瞬间莱姆斯更加坚定了自己的判断，因为此刻詹姆头发的惨状是前所未有的，而他正一脸愁闷，絮絮地发起了牢骚，声音有气无力：“该死，你们说跟女孩约会到底该准备点什么？”

西里斯夸张地发出一声惊呼：“喔，叉子，你又答应了哪个幸运女孩？你不是说再也不要跟她们约会了吗？”

“呃，这次情况有点不一样，”詹姆似乎有点犹豫，“你们打算听我说吗？”

莱姆斯耸了耸肩，把书推到一边。这个动作一般意味着他做好了听詹姆长篇大论的准备；西里斯则无所谓地摊摊手。于是戴眼镜的男孩拨弄着头发耷拉着脸简单说明了一下情况。 

“所以，”听完剧情梗概后，西里斯煞有介事地点了点头，“为了表达对这个温柔学姐的谢意，你决定和她恋爱。”

“你到底有没有在听我说话？”詹姆翻了一个巨大的白眼，“她说她今年就毕业了，我只是不想让她最后的心愿落空而已！”

“别用这种词，听起来好像她快死了似的。”

“也就是说，这位学姐希望在毕业前的最后一个情人节和她的心上人，也就是詹姆你约一次会？”莱姆斯总结道。

詹姆点点头：“我觉得她人应该挺好的，我也不想让她太难过。”

“你们很熟吗？”西里斯挑挑眉，“我怎么对这个名字都没什么印象呢？”

“噢，事实上，我也是刚认识她，”詹姆看上去有些窘迫，“她前几天发邮件约我见了个面，说既然我还没有对象，不知道能不能答应她的这个小小请求。虽然这之前我对她没有一点印象，但她说她两年来都是我们球队的热心支持者……至少她分得清我踢的是前锋！这就和以前那些姑娘不一样了！”

“而不像你此前见过的女孩连前锋中锋后卫都分不清。”莱姆斯接口道，见詹姆点头后叹了口气，“詹姆，这只能说明她真的很爱你，为你看了两年的球赛，而你直到她毕业前几个月才知道有这号人物的存在？”

詹姆的脸变得有点儿红。

西里斯吹了一声轻快的口哨：“我宣布尖头叉子先生的恋爱天赋为负。”语毕便遭到詹姆的一记狠捶。

“总之，你们能不能也帮我出点主意？”詹姆放弃了似地搭上西里斯的肩膀，“不管怎么说，你们俩在这方面应该都比我强一点吧？”

“那倒是。”莱姆斯坦诚，“至少我不会拉约会对象半夜看英超。”

“那天可是曼联主场对阿森纳！……喔，好吧，阿森纳是很糟糕。也许她是为此生气了？那就等对切尔西的时候再约我嘛。”

西里斯哈哈大笑起来。莱姆斯把手拍在脸上：“上帝啊，詹姆。”

“上帝创造他的时候可能忘了波特家还得传宗接代。”西里斯快活地说着，把手机推到詹姆面前，“还是来个实在一点的吧，最近有什么恐怖片吗？”

“为什么是恐怖片？”

“缺乏创意，西里斯，”莱姆斯第二次把手拍在脸上，如实点评，“我认为现在已经没有姑娘会吃这一套了。”

被点名的男孩甩了甩典雅的长发：“谁知道呢？如果对象是我的话，就算是喜剧片，她们也会一个劲发着抖往我怀里钻。”

“还是挑个爱情片吧。”莱姆斯划着手机屏幕，“培养一下气氛。这么痴情的姑娘应该会有兴趣让你替她擦擦眼泪什么的。”

“好吧。那么，除了看电影之外女孩子还会喜欢什么？”詹姆托着下巴闷声说，脸上挂满苦恼。

“呃，我猜甜品店和逛街？”

“哦我的天，”詹姆大声地咂咂嘴，“能不能有不那么无聊的事情！”

“如果你把坐在我的摩托后座外放披头士以外的事情都叫做‘无聊’的话，”西里斯笑嘻嘻地拍拍詹姆的背，“你这辈子大概都不会遇到一个有趣的女孩。”

“最好身后还有该死的交通警察因为超速咬着我们不放呢。”

“詹姆，”莱姆斯叹了口气，“你既然答应了人家，就认真一点出个主意好不好？”

“我在想啊！”詹姆不满地嘟起嘴嚷嚷着，“你看不出来我很认真吗？”

“我一点也看不出来。”

“哦，莱姆斯，你伤透我的心了。”詹姆夸张地发出一声怪叫，向后倒去。西里斯适时侧身，前者便结结实实地摔在地上，身下传来清脆的玻璃碎裂声。

西里斯用力鼓掌：“好了，现在我们的詹姆波特先生不仅丢了女朋友，还丢了眼镜，这可真是双喜临门——”

然而他话未说完，就被嘲笑对象结结实实地从椅子上拽了下来。莱姆斯不忍地闭上眼睛，重新翻开他的《地狱一季》挡在面前，决定不去欣赏这两个白痴的惨样。

电影订在晚场，尽管詹姆认为早场更好（按他的说法，“正好补觉”），但莱姆斯坚决否定了这个方案。风猛烈地刮过，激得一个激灵电流般蹿过詹姆的背，男孩缩起肩膀，用力把围巾塞进自己的衣领里，后悔信了网上那些什么“穿得少显身材”的胡说八道。他抖着手摸出手机给西里斯发了信息：“你他妈的怎么还不来？”

回信来得很快：“如果你在距约好的点还有整整五分钟时给对方发这样的短信，那么在她心里你就已经被甩了。” 詹姆愤愤地关掉屏幕，把手机塞回兜里，开始反思自己为何落到如此地步。 

“模拟约会？”西里斯挑挑眉，“不管那是什么，我没兴趣。现在，把我的耳机还给我。”

“你得帮帮我，哥们。”詹姆说，“我需要预演，不然谁能做到在正式约会里不出岔子啊？”

“我还是第一次听说约会也要预演。”

“因为我独一无二。”

“那你之前的经验怎么不能用呢？”

“我也这么想，但，”詹姆失落地说，“莱姆斯说一起看球赛实在算不上什么约会。”

西里斯嘲讽地笑笑：“我还以为你也终于开窍了，结果还是莱姆斯点醒的你。”

“你没资格说我。”詹姆气呼呼地说，“带她们去看哈雷展难道就是个浪漫点子吗？”

“好吧，那么，你为什么不找莱姆斯排练一下？”西里斯懒懒地陷进沙发里，看着懊丧地把自己摔到地毯上的詹姆用力揪着头发：“莱姆斯说他这几天真的很忙，有一个快死线的课题，还得听期间限定的讲座。”

“我也很忙。你以为我坐在电脑前是在打游戏吗？”

“可是我看到你刚画个坐标系就忍不住开始给你的软尾建模了。”

“那又怎样，那可是我的人生挚爱，你对我的女朋友有意见吗？”摩托爱好者拔高了声调。詹姆一时找不到反驳的话，最后一屁股坐在地上，破罐破摔：“那我是只能硬着头皮上了？”

“你要是真的想要我帮忙，”西里斯慢条斯理地说，“我开个条件。”

“说来听听。” “一个配得上我的头盔。”西里斯勾勾嘴角，“给你大半年攒钱，就当作今年的圣诞礼物吧。” 

当西里斯慢悠悠地晃到他面前时，可怜的男孩早已冻成了一根冰棍。

“你也太假戏真做了。”詹姆揪着头发抱怨道，“犯得着这么认真吗？”

“我们得预估到一切可能的情况，不是吗？”西里斯吐了吐舌头笑起来，揽住詹姆的胳膊，“来，詹米，我们进场吧。” 詹姆在心里暗骂这家伙为了头盔也太拼命了。 

詹姆很少下场，上一次进影院大概还是十岁生日的合家欢，反而还是西里斯在电影方面兴趣浓些。

他们挑了一部口碑两极分化的爱情片，期间詹姆差点走错影厅。早场影院里观众实在不多，他们坐在后方中间的位置，视野开阔。

应该说，片子实在算不上好。西里斯百无聊赖地想。编剧尚可，算是避开了常规的俗套剧情，不过细想有种用力过猛反而不合常理的违和；导演过于注重镜头的别致，尽管确实有些惊人之处，却在一定程度上削弱了整体连贯性。

而作为电影欣赏天赋弱得可怜的无辜观众，詹姆也兴趣缺缺。为什么不能看汽车人呢？那有趣得多吧。詹姆认真地思考着，眉头扭了起来。他剥着手指甲，视线游离到西里斯身上，后者正在聚精会神地观察一个蒙太奇。西里斯透明般的灰眼珠转动着，投影灯把五颜六色的光洒在里面，反射着混合光彩，风格像极了他张扬的车身涂鸦；睫毛随眨眼而扇动着，轻盈的动作像蝴蝶翅膀的翻飞。侧脸的线条陷在阴影里，有种认真的神气。

詹姆半晌才回过神，忍不住自我检讨道：虽然这么说可能有点恶心，但西里斯这家伙真他妈的比电影酷多了。

在过一个毫无意义的景深镜头时，西里斯别过头想看看詹姆的反应，然而很不幸，不久前还挺直腰杆强撑着的男孩终于还是睡过去了。这次他终于也算和自己达成一致了，虽然他对好镜头也依然没什么鉴赏力。

詹姆就算睡着了看起来也没有变得安静，一头乱发还是朝天东扎西刺，眼镜松松地架在鼻梁上，看起来即将滑落。唯一的区别也许是脸上不再像平时那样总挂着一脸傻笑，面部线条的棱角都溶淡了许多。西里斯低下头注视着挚友熟睡的面容。当目光停留在詹姆的嘴唇时，他心里突然涌起一股强烈的愿望，很快溢满他的全身，甚至让他惊恐地剧烈打了个哆嗦。

“我以为我是异性恋？”西里斯质问自己，得到了肯定的回答。

他摸了摸泛红的耳根，努力把注意力重新放回到批判电影上。 

“老天，我都不知道你吃甜食原来这么考究。”詹姆惊叹道，“我以为你眼里是双倍糖就行呢。”

“难得有人请客当然要精挑细选。”西里斯快活地又要了一份舒芙蕾，“顺便一提，咖啡的话我加三倍方糖。”

詹姆看了看账单，挂起一脸痛苦，豁出去般瘫在座位上。

“说真的，你要来一点吗？”西里斯晃着勺子，“这里的舒芙蕾还挺不错的。”

“花自己的钱我为什么不吃呢？”詹姆吞了一大口。绵软细腻的点心在他嘴里化开，味道完全不像想象中那样齁甜，事实上，非常柔和。西里斯注视着他表情的变化，咧开嘴：“看，我说吧？”

“还蛮好吃的。”对詹姆习惯了披萨和炸土豆的舌头而言确实是全新的体验。

“食物是该死的布莱克留给我唯一不那么糟糕的记忆了。”西里斯回忆着，“每年圣诞晚宴都有舒芙蕾。克利切什么都不行，厨艺是真的不错，就连马卡龙、舒芙蕾这些做得都很好。”他说这些话的时候平日的疯劲儿消失得无影无踪，一如他刚才吃甜品时温文有礼、流露出高雅气息的动作。

“不过我更喜欢尤菲米娅的手艺。”西里斯话锋一转，“家常，亲切，温馨。” “那你给她当干儿子吧。”詹姆拍拍他的手腕，“波特家随时欢迎。” 

空气里飘满了玫瑰的香味。詹姆抽抽鼻子，打了个喷嚏，大声宣布道：“我还是喜欢圣诞集市。”

“圣诞节已经结束了。”西里斯说，“况且那不是一个用来约会的日子。”

他们在街上漫无目的地走着，一人手里抓着一串摊头买的烤土豆。情人节给整条街染上了粉红色，商店橱窗里挂满了红玫瑰，一串串气球随风晃荡。依詹姆的审美，这种东西实在浮夸得无趣，反而戳爆那些气球可能比较有意思。西里斯更是呵欠连天，拍了拍詹姆的背：“喂，这种时候不应该男主角出场吗？”

“那我该干什么？”詹姆反问道，“把她拉进服装店里，用电影里黑手党的口气来一句‘随便买，这家店我要了’吗？”

“操。”西里斯哈哈大笑，被气愤的詹姆用力踹了一脚：“那你给我出个不馊的主意行不行？”

“嘿詹姆，”西里斯突然收起笑声，“看那个。”

詹姆顺着他手指的方向看过去。一个摆满了玫瑰花的服装店橱窗？

“不是那个，”西里斯说，声音里带着点出神，“是店里面摆着的。”

这次詹姆看清了，是一件一水儿黑色的机车夹克。

他们走进店里，西里斯对那件一眼相中的夹克啧啧称赞了好一会儿，它确实仿佛是为他量身定做，洒脱，不羁，自由，就连掠过的反光都和他眼睛的颜色那么搭调。

“它就是我的梦中情衣。”西里斯深情地说，“没有谁能把我们分开。”

“没有谁可以，除了‘0’。”詹姆指了指标价牌上的一长串数字，“爱会让你一贫如洗。”

“不，”西里斯坚决道，“只要今年我每天少吃两顿就可以。”

“哦，西里斯，你真是觅了新欢丢了旧爱。”詹姆摇摇头，“你不要替你亲爱的软尾喂油磨光做保养了吗？”

西里斯的决心立刻动摇了。半晌，他艰难地对机车夹克说：“好吧，再见。等我有钱了一定把你娶回家。”

詹姆拍拍落寞的朋友的背。下一秒，他突然眼睛发亮：“嘿，哥们，你看，虽然机车夹克你负担不起，但是这个应该还是可以的。”说着詹姆俯下身观察吸引了他注意的那抹黑色：一副同样材质，同样洒脱，自由，不羁的摩托手套。 

西里斯也凑过来，评价道：“喔，这个不错。”詹姆偏过头，注意到他眼睛里闪着的喜悦，心像被某个难以察觉的小动作揪了一把。他脑子一热，抓起手套走向收银台。西里斯被他打断了欣赏，有点儿生气地跟上去，双手却迎面被柔软的触感紧紧环绕住，伴随而来的还有一个詹姆波特式的标准笑容。 

“所以你给我买了这家伙——”西里斯把玩着手套。太合适了。它简直就像买它的人那样了解自己。

“——希望能一笔勾销那个机车头盔。”詹姆接口，搭上了西里斯的肩膀，“怎么样，哥们？你挺喜欢它吧？”

“是的，先生，谢谢惠顾。”西里斯拿腔拿调道，“不过机车头盔是必须的。”

詹姆一个趔趄差点摔倒：“嘿，那我亏大了！” 

“这也是约会的程式之一。”西里斯声音平板地说。

詹姆还没来得及懊恼地喊些什么，他们已经走到了家门口。西里斯伸出手横在他面前：“要不要由完美的车手西里斯带你来个摩托兜风结束这美好的一天？”

除了我爆了的卡。詹姆本想这么说，然而，看到西里斯兴冲冲地推出他那辆喷满张狂涂鸦的哈雷、勾起嘴角招呼自己的一瞬间，詹姆立刻就决定原谅这个自以为是的骄傲的混蛋。

没办法，谁让他就是吃这一套。

西里斯伸手把詹姆拉上后座，后者熟谙此道地抱住他的腰。出乎意料地，在得到头盔之前，詹姆感觉到手被用力握住，隔着手套传来熟悉的温度。西里斯回头冲着他笑，声音染上了浓郁的快乐。詹姆也不由自主地笑出声来。

摩托沿岸飞驰，引擎声激烈地冲向云霄。两个男孩不约而同地抬起头看着无边的夜色，水一样明亮的心使劲儿跳动着，似乎也要跟着轰鸣声飞向宇宙。

“所以下车之后，你们俩就接吻了？”莱姆斯问，得到凌晨才回来的两人整齐的点头。

莱姆斯想象了一下，觉得他俩站在波光粼粼的泰晤士河边，沐浴着皎洁的月色接吻的场景竟意外地也很自然。

“好吧，也许我应该为你们俩终于面对自我感到高兴？”

“祝贺我们吧，莱姆斯。”西里斯故作深沉地说，“你最好的两个朋友竟然都是基佬。”

“而且他们还在一起了。”詹姆补充道。

莱姆斯叹了口气：“但是我想我有义务提醒你，还有一个以为你没有对象，正在等着和你约会的学姐呢？”

“哦，上帝啊，”詹姆一拍脑袋，“我完全忘了这个事！” 

“我压根不记得了。”西里斯随口说，“去他的，搪塞一下吧。” 

“你们俩高兴起来什么都可以去他的吧。”莱姆斯说，“昨天还差点就直接大字型睡在泰晤士河边呢。”

“不，莱姆斯，真正符合我们风格的去他的应该是直接在泰晤士河边找个地方睡了对方。”

“我同意西里斯。”

莱姆斯无视他俩提议道：“我想詹姆可以在你俩公开关系前把这个消息告诉她。作为詹姆粉，优先得到这种八卦的话，她一定会高兴的。”

“这主意不错。”詹姆按着键盘，突然想起什么似地对西里斯嘟囔道：“嘿，这不公平，这件事让学姐得到了一条最新最劲爆的八卦，让你得到了一顶机车头盔和一副手套，那我得到了什么？”

“你是白痴吗？”西里斯拍了一下他的脑袋，“你得到了一个全世界最棒的男朋友。” 

End. 


End file.
